


In the Heat

by hwanthot



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-29 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanthot/pseuds/hwanthot
Summary: literally just plotless, messy smut — a collection





	In the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many plotless smuts so I’ll just dump them here lmao
> 
> Pls excuse any mistakes and typos thank you

Hwanwoong was in cloud nine. He eagerly bounced up and down Youngjo and Geonhak’s cocks, the latter trying to keep up with his haste as he thrusted into his hole. He and Youngjo were groaning messes, their cocks rubbing against each other in the tight heat that was Hwanwoong’s hole. Youngjo would lift his hips from time to time, maybe give a harsh snap to make Hwanwoong cry out, but he let the other two do most of the work.

With his hands braced onto Youngjo’s chest, Hwanwoong moaned loudly, tears running down his face as he could only let out an incomprehensible garble of words that would only be to describe how he was feeling, Youngjo guessed. Geonhak pulled Hwanwoong to his chest, fucking into him while Youngjo lazily bucked his hips into the boy. Hwanwoong’s arms reached behind him to cling onto the other, clawing at his shoulders, craning his head to capture his lips, Geonhak swallowing all his sobs. 

Youngjo could only watch below them, admiring how beautiful Hwanwoong was, leaking a river onto his stomach, how Geonhak hotly inserted his tongue into the younger’s mouth, his and Hwanwoong’s fingers laced together and hands clutched close to the boy’s chest; how their cocks would disappear deep into Hwanwoong, wet and slick with lube and precum. He moaned, taking Hwanwoong’s cock into his hand and stroking as he gathered all his efforts to thrust up into the dancer until he matched Geonhak’s rhythm. Hwanwoong became breathless at how it all felt, both of them drilling into his prostate. He pulled away from Geonhak to throw his head back onto his shoulder, eyes fluttered closed and mouth wide open as he attempted to get into rhythm with his boyfriends. He weakly lifted his body, thighs shaking as the pleasure was soon becoming too much to bare.

And then it all felt so perfect

Hwanwoong had met them halfway, dropping down onto them as they thrusted into him, both males as deep inside them as they could go, hitting his prostate so deliciously. Youngjo strokes his cock and Geonhak bit down on his shoulder. And Hwanwoong couldn’t hold it anymore.

He screamed, high pitched and definitely blissful. His rhythm had become sloppy as he came in hot spurts onto Youngjo’s abdomen, reaching the older’s collarbone. Youngjo continued to stroke him, milking out the long stream of cum that followed the spurts. Geonhak released his teeth from Hwanwoong’s shoulder, for sure leaving a dark mark that would appear later and would beautifully stain his skin for weeks to remind him of this day.

Hwanwoong collapsed forward onto Youngjo, the latter catching him and gently resting him on his sticky chest as he and Geonhak continued to fuck into him. Hwanwoong took Youngjo’s hands, tightly gripping onto them to bare with the dizzying overstimulation, Geonhak’s own tight grip on his hips somewhat comforting to him as well. Hwanwoong’s orgasm had disturbed their rhythm, but that didn’t matter now as they both chased for their own highs.

With only a few thrusts left in him, Geonhak came, dull nails digging into the skin Hwanwoong’s hips. The latter gasped, Geonhak still rutting into him as he filled him up with his seed. He buried himself deep into Hwanwoong, cumming onto the sensitive glands of his prostate. Geonhak leaned down with a groan that resonated deep in his chest, resting his forehead against Hwanwoong’s shoulder. Youngjo had stopped moving though he hadn’t cum yet. Hwanwoong could feel Youngjo twitch inside him, and he flinched.

“Pull out,” Youngjo ordered Geonhak. The male took another moment to catch his breath before obeying. He pulled out slowly, as not to jostle the already-sensitive Hwanwoong, before unceremoniously plopping down beside Youngjo, still panting. The dancer whined at the emptiness and at how Geonhak’s cum began to escape, burying his face into Youngjo’s shoulder. The latter brushed Hwanwoong’s sweaty locks out of his face and looked down at him.

“Can you take a little more, baby?” Youngjo softly asked. Hwanwoong took deep breaths to even out his breathing. After a moment, he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend with an excited grin on his lips despite the tiredness in his eyes.

“Of course,” Hwanwoong said. Youngjo smiled, running a hand down his side. He placed his hand on the small of his back, holding the boy close as he gently flipped their positions so Hwanwoong laid out below him. Geonhak propped himself up on his elbow to watch his boyfriends, grinning softly at them.

Youngjo planted his hands beside Hwanwoong’s head, leaning down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss as he began to move his hips. Hwanwoong whined, high pitched. He held Youngjo’s face close to his, wrapping his legs around his waist. Their eyes had locked with each other, communicating, Hwanwoong pleading and Youngjo subdued. Hwanwoong wanted this, was ready to take more than just a little more. Youngjo nodded, pulling away and placing a firm hand on Hwanwoong’s hip, the other beside the younger’s head to steady himself.

His thrusts were shallow at first, easing Hwanwoong’s oversensitivity. Geonhak sidled up beside them, elbow propping him up so he could look down at his younger boyfriend, capture his lips and comb his fingers through his hair from time to time. Hwanwoong lifted his hips to meet Youngjo’s, and Youngjo got the signal.

Youngjo pulled Hwanwoong’s legs off his waist, placing them on his shoulders. The new angle made Hwanwoong moan, and Geonhak felt excited for him. He pulled out halfway and thrusted back in, Hwanwoong breathlessly moaning, his cock twitching back to life. Geonhak reached out and took Hwanwoong’s cock into his hand, stroking it back to full hardness. Hwanwoong whined, Geonhak keeping him quiet by slotting their lips together.

It wasn’t long before Youngjo was thrusting deep into Hwanwoong and before Geonhak had the boy melting in his hand. Hwanwoong couldn’t see himself being able to last long with how well Geonhak treated his cock, his thumb dipping into his slit to collect the previous tacky cum and the new precum to slick his strokes up and down. Youngjo didn’t seem to be far off either, his thighs shaking as he continued to thrust into Hwanwoong.

Little nothings flowed like a river out of Youngjo’s mouth, a habit he had when he was close. He told Hwanwoong how good he felt around him and how pretty his tight hole was (even though it was anything but tight at the moment, either way it sounded hot in Hwanwoong’s ears) and how he wanted to make Hwanwoong to feel as good as he was, swearing beneath his breath. He leaned down to bite a patch of unblemished skin, his stomach tight, slamming into Hwanwoong, skin hitting skin and the sound bouncing off their walls. 

Geonhak continued to stroke Hwanwoong, grip and pace almost as bruising as it was pleasurable. He made up for it with a kiss, letting Hwanwoong bite down his bottom lip. Hwanwoong felt a lot right now: Youngjo hammering into his cum-covered prostate, his fingers digging into his sides, his teeth biting his skin and leaving his mark; and Geonhak stroking him, kissing him, brushing his hair with his fingers. It was a lot, a lot of pleasure all at once, and to his boyfriends’ surprise, he came first before Youngjo.

“Ah!” Hwanwoong cried out, a second round of white ropes spurting out onto his stomach and on Geonhak’s hand. It wasn’t as powerful as it was before, but it still had Hwanwoong moaning and squirming. Youngjo chuckled at his youngest boyfriend’s sudden orgasm, but he soon lost control the second Hwanwoong used his last bits of strength to clench around him as payback for laughing at him. 

Youngjo’s hips stuttered and he moaned loudly, burying himself and his cum into Hwanwoong. The boy whined, pressing his hips against Youngjo’s to milk him out. The latter groaned appreciatively, leaning down to kiss Hwanwoong and Geonhak sweetly before pulling out. Hwanwoong gasped at the emptiness he felt. He felt a pout settle on his lips.

“Oh my god,” Youngjo gawked in amazement as he gently placed Hwanwoong’s legs on the bed. It was a beautiful sight, Hwanwoong’s hole, wet and loose, trying to clench around something. Youngjo pressed his two fingers into Hwanwoong’s hole and the boy clenched around it. He grinned, curling his fingers. Hwanwoong kicked him for that, both Geonhak and Youngjo laughing amusedly. The former then got up to see for himself.

“Wow,” Geonhak breathed. “You’re so pretty,” he commented, wiping up the cum that escaped Hwanwoong’s hole. The boy whined, covering his red face in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Hwanwoong muttered. “Hurry up and cuddle me,” he demanded, holding his arms out for his boyfriends. The two let out a soft chuckle, turning to each other to share a quick kiss.

“Kiss me too!” Hwanwoong added. Geonhak and Youngjo obliged, exasperatedly rolling his eyes.

“Brat,” Geonhak and Youngjo said in unison as they attacked Hwanwoong with their lips, showering the boy with all their love.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to title plotless smut so that one will do for now lol


End file.
